


Falling

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, 말렉전력
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 말렉/알렉매그말렉 전력 키워드 '소나기'쏟아지는 한 여름의 빗방울과 그 속으로 추락하는 천사의 이야기





	Falling

 

 

 

 

by. 무말랭

* * *

 

 

  

 

잘 다려진 흰 셔츠와 사선으로 붉은 줄이 들어간 군청색의 넥타이를 바로 매면서, 알렉산더는 거울 속의 자신을 바라봤다. 너는 천사의 얼굴을 가지고 있구나. 듣기만 해도 속이 울렁거리는 목소리를 가진 남자가 떠올랐다. 왜 하필 천사의 얼굴일까. 내가 네필림이라서? 알렉산더는 턱 주변을 감싸 쥐고서 자신의 얼굴을 요목조목 뜯어봤지만 아리송한 그의 말을 전혀 이해할 수 없었다. 마지막으로 엔젤릭 룬이 새겨질 팔등을 한 번 쓸어보고서, 알렉산더는 자신의 방을 나섰다.

며칠 째 그쳤다 내렸다를 반복하는 소나기에 세 사람은 나란히 우산을 손목에, 그리고 가방에 걸고서 등굣길에 올랐다. 그리 크지 않은 이드리스였지만, 섀도우 헌터를 양성하는 전문 교육기관은 클레이브 내에서도 깊숙한 곳에 터를 잡고 있었기에 걸어서 가기란 쉽지 않았다. 30분마다 있는 셔틀버스를 놓치면 크고 작은 언덕을 올라야 했기 때문에, 이렇게 습기가 가득한 여름에는 어느 누구도 비를 피할 수 있는 네 발 바퀴 위에 올라타고 싶어 했다. 으, 냄새. 이자벨이 얼굴을 찌푸리자, 제이스가 어깨를 들썩이며 키득거렸다.

“난 이래서 비가 싫어.”

“네가 유난 떠는 건 아니고?”

“제이스, 너도 이제 향수 정도는 뿌리고 다닐 때야.”

앞뒤로 돌아보며 투닥거리는 두 사람을 알렉산더는 굳이 말릴 필요성을 느끼지 못했다. 저러다 몇 분 뒤에는 작은 휴대폰 화면을 들여다보고서 진저색 머리의 여자애에 대해 떠들어 댈 게 뻔했다. 손목시계조차 차고 다니질 않아 얼마만큼의 시간이 흘렀는지도 모른 체, 알렉산더는 그저 빨리 하루가 끝나길 바랐다. 오늘은 그의 얼굴을 보지 않기를 바라고 또 바라면서. 차창 밖의 풍경이 도로 위의 자동차에서 푸른 나무로 변하자, 온 몸에 룬을 그린 사람들이 하나 둘씩 늘어나기 시작했다. 그 안에서 여러 건물을 지나 작은 언덕 하나를 넘으니 멀리 학교의 교문이 보였다. 내릴 때가 되었는데 타닥거리며 창가에 물방울이 번지기 시작했다. 또, 소나기였다.

우산을 깜빡한 학생들이 부랴부랴 가방을 챙겨 내리는 동안 알렉산더는 자신을 치고 지나갈 사람이 한 명도 남지 않을 때 까지 창틀에 턱을 괴고서 지루한 바깥을 보고 있었다. 먼저 간다! 이자벨과 제이스의 목소리에 알렉산더는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고서 고개를 끄덕였다. 유리 위로 맺히는 물방울을 헤아려보면서 알렉산더는 마지막으로 버스가 덜컹이는 소리를 들었다. 이제 슬슬 움직이면 종이 치기 전에 교실에 들어갈 수 있을 것이었다. 바닥에 내려둔 우산을 들고 자리에서 일어나 혹시라도 떨어진 건 없는지 주변을 둘러보았다. 그리고 잠시 스친 창가에 눈에 튀는 붉은 색이 어른거려 알렉산더는 그대로 멈춰 섰다.

조심성도 없는 것인지 손으로 대충 얼굴만 가리고서 빠른 걸음으로 걷는 그가 보였다. 알렉산더는 입술을 짓씹으며 버스에서 내려 자신의 뒷모습이 보이지 않게 최대한 우산을 눌러 썼다. 하지만 그가 간과한 것이 있다면, 들고 있던 우산이 투명했다는 것과, 그의 덩치는 쉽게 가릴 수 없다는 것이었다. 멀리서 물을 찰박이며 까만 구두 한 켤레가 알렉산더의 우산 안으로 불쑥 끼어들었다.

“알렉산더, 좋은 아침.”

“…….”

“이드리스는 참 소나기가 자주 온다니까, 그치?”

앞만 보고 걷는 알렉산더를 빤히 올려다보던 매그너스가 고집을 꺾지 않는 어린 네필림에게 백기를 들었다. 로비까지만 신세 질게. 알렉산더는 손잡이를 더욱 빠듯하게 쥐었다. 얼마 되지 않는 거리였지만 침묵의 위로 떨어지는 빗방울의 소리가 그렇게 길게 느껴질 수가 없었다. 알렉산더는 우산을 털고서 인사 한 마디 없이 계단을 성큼성큼 올라갔다. 매그너스는 양 손가락을 모아 펼치고선 그 모습이 난간 사이로 사라질 때까지 시선으로 따라붙었다. 한 쪽이 젖은 셔츠 정도는 금방 말려 줄 수 있는데. 아쉬운 소리를 해봤자 꿈쩍도 하지 않았을 그의 얼굴을 떠올리며 매그너스는 사뿐히 계단을 밟았다.

 

손톱 거스러미를 뜯거나 마주 쥔 주먹 위로 턱을 괴면서 알렉산더는 수업에 도통 집중하질 못했다. 옆에 앉은 제이스가 몇 번이나 주의를 줬지만 알렉산더는 잔뜩 날 선 눈빛으로 흘겨보기만 할 뿐, 창밖으로 시선을 돌리거나 들고 있던 펜으로 의미 없는 줄만 그어댔다.

‘어디 아파? 아침에 뭐라도 잘못 먹은 거 아니야?’

제이스가 교과서 귀퉁이에 노트를 적어 알렉산더가 있는 쪽으로 밀었다. 알렉산더는 급하게 흘겨 쓴 글씨를 겨우 알아보고서 고개만 끄덕였다.

‘그래 봤자 네가 멋있어지는 건 아니야 :(’

알렉산더가 바람빠지는 소리를 내면서 고개를 숙였고 결국 두 사람은 주의를 받아서 졸린 눈을 하고 있던 클래스의 모두들에게 잠시 숨통을 트여주었다.

점심을 먹고 교실로 돌아가니 칠판에 크게 적힌 공지문이 있었다. 눅눅한 바깥 수업이 싫었던 아이들은 좋아하며 검은색 커버가 씌워진 책을 들고 알렉산더의 곁을 스쳐 지나갔다. 하필 이런 날 수업이 바뀔 일인가 싶어 인상을 찌푸려도 보았지만 주변에 있던 이자벨만 등을 찰싹 때리며 저리 비키라고 할 뿐이었다. 얼른 가자 이미 늦었어. 알렉산더는 움직이지 않는 다리를 끌고서라도 5층으로 향해야 했다.

암막이 쳐진 특별실에서는 항상 묘한 냄새가 감돌았다. 누구는 향수 냄새라고, 또 다른 누군가는 약초가 섞여서 나는 냄새라고 했지만, 알렉산더는 그 어느 쪽도 믿지 않았다. 이건 ‘추락’의 냄새였다. 그래서 언제나 거북했고, 그런 만큼 짙어서 어느 샌가 익숙해져 있었다. 알렉산더는 맨 뒷자리에 남은 자리를 꿰차고서 최대한 앞을 바라보지 않기 위해 노력했다.

“고리타분한 글씨는 그만 보고 오늘은 영상으로 마법에 역사에 대한 다큐멘터리라도 볼까?”

높은 톤으로 치솟는 음색이 귓가에 아프지 않을 정도로만 감겨왔다. 모두가 책상을 치고 발을 구르면서 동의를 하는 와중에, 알렉산더는 자습과도 같은 시간에 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 길게 늘어뜨린 팔은 책상을 넘어서 제이스가 앉은 의자에 닿을 듯 말 듯 했고, 그의 팔위로 고개를 기대고서 알렉은 두 눈을 감았다.

“단, 수업은 수업이니까 졸거나 자는 건 안 되는 거 알지? 다음 시간에 퀴즈 볼 거야.”

아직 덜 마른 어깨를 스치고 지나가는 손가락의 움직임에 알렉산더는 등이 쭈뼛 서는 기분이었다. 놀라 반쯤 일으킨 시선 끝에는 눅눅한 공기에 아래로 조금 흘러내린 자주색 머리칼과 눈가를 뒤덮은, 반짝임이 섞인 검은 섀도우 사이로 반짝이는 두 눈동자였다. 마치 세로로 눈동자를 좁히며 상대를 가지고 놀고 싶어 하는 고양이처럼, 매그너스는 살랑거리며 아이들 사이로 사라졌다. 알렉산더는 그가 사라진 어두운 그림자를 파헤치듯이 응시했다. 잠깐 내렸다 사라지는 건 비 뿐만이 아니었다.

 

모두가 제출한 레포트를 모아 교무실에 전달하고 오니 길었던 해가 자취를 감춘 지 오래였다. 제이스는 진저 머리 때문에 근처 컵케이크 가게에 갔을 테고, 이자벨은 무슨 밴드의 공연을 보러 간다며 아까부터 몰래 빠져나갈 궁리를 하고 있었으니 교실에 남은 건 알렉산더 하나뿐이었다. 곳곳에 불이 꺼진 건물들이 있어 흡사 어둠 속에 갇힌 기분마저 들게 했다. 텅 빈 복도를 걸으면서 알렉산더는 그 울림에 집중했다. 다행히 교실 근처엔 아무도 없는 것 같았다. 서둘러서 책상 위에 올려둔 소지품을 챙겨 문을 나섰다. 아직 물방울이 덜 마른 우산에서 아침에 떨어진 빗물이 흘러내렸다. 투명한 흔적을 흘리면서 알렉산더는 마지막 셔틀버스가 기다리고 있을 주차장으로 향했다.

“알렉산더.”

온 몸을 감아오는 목소리에 알렉산더가 멈춰 섰다. 이미 우산은 바깥으로 향해 있어 얇은 비닐 위로 떨어지는 빗소리가 그의 귀를 적셨다. 뒤로 점점 다가오는 목소리의 주인의 그림자가 알렉산더의 것 위로 겹쳐져 사라졌다. 매그너스, 그는 항상 이런 식이었다. 순식간에 맑은 날씨를 뒤덮고 쏟아지는 빗방울처럼, 어느 순간 알렉산더에게 매그너스의 모든 것이 떨어져 내렸다. 그리고 알렉산더는 어쩔 줄 몰라 하며 그의 앞으로 추락했다.

“지금 가는 거야?”

“…네, Mr. 베인.”

“혹시 다른 일 없다면, 나를 도와줄 수 있을까 해서.”

 

알렉산더는 눈을 질끈 감으며 속으로 제일 먼저 떠오른 것을 붙잡고 매달렸다.

_하늘에 계신 우리 아버지,_

“천사의 아이야,”

_이름을 거룩히 여김을 받으시오며,_

“나와 재밌는 것을 하지 않을래?”

_다만 악에서 구하옵소서._

 

자신의 그림자 속에서 뻗어나온 손 위로 푸른 불꽃이 일렁였다. 알렉산더는 차마 그것을 뿌리치고 날아오를 수 없었다. 그의 앞엔 거센 소나기가 끊임없이 이어지고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 킹알렉의 싹을 본 매그너스가 정식 헌터가 되기 전에 알렉을 홀랑 잡아먹는 걸 생각하며 써봤습니다.  
> 언제나 읽어주셔서 감사해요! ;)


End file.
